Courage's Trick or Shriek Marathon
Courage's Trick or Shriek Marathon was a 24-hour marathon of Courage the Cowardly Dog that aired on October 31, 2002 beginning at 6:00 A.M. and ending on November 1, 2002 at 6:00 A.M. The marathon's bumpers were similar to those from the Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days block. Schedule *'6:00am' - "A Night at the Katz Motel / Cajun Granny Stew" *'6:30am' - "The Shadow of Courage / Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist" *'7:00am' - "Courage Meets Bigfoot / Hothead" *'7:30am' - "The Demon in the Mattress / Freaky Fred" *'8:00am' - "Night of the Weremole / Mother's Day" *'8:30am' - "The Duck Brothers / Shirley the Medium" *'9:00am' - "King Ramses' Curse / The Clutching Foot" *'9:30am' - "The Hunchback of Nowhere / The Gods Must Be Goosey" *'10:00am' - "Queen of the Black Puddle / Everyone Wants to Direct" *'10:30am' - "The Snowman Cometh / The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling" *'11:00am' - "Heads of Beef / Klub Katz" *'11:30am' - "The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space / Journey to the Center of Nowhere" *'12:00pm' - "Little Muriel / The Great Fusili" *'12:30pm' - "The Magic Tree of Nowhere / Robot Randy" *'1:00pm' - "The Curse of Shirley / Courage in the Big Stinkin' City" *'1:30pm' - "Family Business / 1000 Years of Courage" *'2:00pm' - "Courage Meets the Mummy / Invisible Muriel" *'2:30pm' - "Human Habitrail / Mission to the Sun" *'3:00pm' - "Courage the Fly / Katz Kandy" *'3:30pm' - "Nowhere TV / Mega Muriel the Magnificent" *'4:00pm' - "Bad Hair Day / Forbidden Hat of Gold" *'4:30pm' - "Serpent of Evil River / The Transplant" *'5:00pm' - "Car Broke, Phone Yes / Cowboy Courage" *'5:30pm' - "Evil Weevil / McPhearson Phantom" *'6:00pm' - "The House of Discontent / The Sand Whale Strikes" *'6:30pm' - "The Tower of Dr. Zalost" *'7:00pm' - "The Quilt Club / Swindlin' Wind" *'7:30pm' - "King of Flan / Courage Under the Volcano" *'8:00pm' - "A Beaver's Tale / The Nutcracker" *'8:30pm' - "Rumpledkiltskin / House Calls" *'9:00pm' - "Le Quack Balloon / Windmill Vandals" *'9:30pm' - "The Uncommon Cold / Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted" *'10:00pm' - "Bride of the Swamp Monster / Goat Pain" *'10:30pm' - "Muriel Blows Up / Profiles in Courage" *'11:00pm' - "The Mask" *'11:30pm' - "Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog / Muted Muriel" *'12:00am' - "Aqua-Farmer / Food of the Dragon" *'12:30am' - "Muriel Meets Her Match / Courage vs. Mecha-Courage" *'1:00am' - "Campsite of Terror / Record Deal" *'1:30am' - "Stormy Weather / The Sandman Sleeps" *'2:00am' - "Hard Drive Courage / The Ride of the Valkyries" *'2:30am' - "Scuba-Scuba Doo / Conway the Contaminationist" *'3:00am' - "Katz Under the Sea / Curtain of Cruelty" *'3:30am' - "Feast of the Bullfrogs / Tulip's Worm" *'4:00am' - "So in Louvre Are We Two / Night of the Scarecrow" *'4:30am' - "Mondo Magic / Watch the Birdies" *'5:00am' - "Fishy Business / Angry Nasty People" *'5:30am' - "Dome of Doom / Snowman's Revenge" Category:Marathons Category:Halloween Marathons Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Marathons Category:Fall Marathons Category:24-Hour Marathons